Rise of the Guadians 2
by yougot0chanceswithme
Summary: I know I'm being a bitch for not posting more for my fanfic Astro Boy: Back to Back to School, but I have just watched the new movie: "Rise of the Guardians" and I am obsessed! I can't help but make new chapters for the movie... P.S I am also obsessed with Tooth and Jack being together... So this is basically ToothxJack... There is probably going to be some fluff MAYBE..
1. After the battle

**I know I'm being a bitch for not posting more for my fanfic **_**Astro Boy: Back to Back to School, **_**but I have just watched the new movie: **_**"Rise of the Guardians" **_**and I am obsessed! I can't help but make new chapters for the movie...**

**P.S I am also obsessed with Tooth and Jack being together... So this is basically ToothxJack... There is probably going to be some fluff MAYBE.. Here we go! Hope you like! :)**

**P.P.S This is right after they take off in North's slay..**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Jacks P.O.V**_

We were all just in the slay sitting and being lost in our own thoughts, Tooth was looking at her lap, North was driving, Sandy was snoozing, and Bunnymuudd was just fumbling around with his boomerang. Then I had a sudden thought.

"Where do I go?" I said, even though I hadn't really meant to say it aloud

Everyone seemed to jump at my voice,

"I haven't really thought about that," said Tooth

"Hmm.." North mumbled a few things before he shouted "Idea!"

I sighed, rolled my eyes and said: "What idea?"

"Why dont you make your own palace out of ice, you know use your powers?" North suggested

"Won't it just melt?" Tooth said,

"Built it in the North Pole!" North said

"How about the South Pole?" I said

"Why the South?" Tooth asked

"Well because _the_ Santa Clause" I air quoted 'Santa Clause' "lives in the North Pole, so I don't want to steal his thunder," I said simply.

"I don't want you yo steal my thunder either, boy" North mumbled.

When no one said anything, about 10 minutes passed, then we heard a big 'BOOM!' in the sky, then a big 'CRACK!' Then that's when I felt a big drop of water fall on my nose, then another on my head, then it started pouring down rain.

"Either open a bloody portal or I'll use my tunnels _on_ the slay!" Bunnymudd yelled loud enough for us to hear between the pounding of water on the slay.

I could hear North mumbled something under his breath, but the rain was too loud to hear him, and the next thing I knew he pulled out a snow globe, whispered something and the threw it in mid-air, and it exploded, and we were surrounded by white.

"Aw, it's freezing!" Bunnymudd yelled as he crossed his arms across his chest and shook like a leaf.

I was a little surprised when North yelled "Open!" and then a big garage-like door opened and we were in his garage-like room with the yetis doing about their business.

We all stepped out of the slay, and walked to the main room **(The room with the big globe). **Everyone started to say their good-byes and see-you-soon, while I just stood their not sure what to do.

Where was I going to stay? What was I supposed to do as a guardian? How was I going to be a guardian? What was my purpose as a guardian?

The thoughts burned in my mind.

"Jack?" Tooth's concerned voice, snapped me out of my mind babble.

"Huh?" I said

"I said would you like to stay with me and the fairies at Tooth Palace, you know, until you get your palace built," she said more slowly.

I was very surprised at her offer, but I don't want to bother her while she is busy with the fairies when she is collecting teeth.

"Tooth thank you very much for the offer, but I don't want to bother you while you are busy with the fairies when you are collecting teeth," I said the exact thing I was thinking.

"You don't need to worry about that Jack, because you can sleep on the other side of the palace, where the guest bedrooms are," Tooth said.

I hesitated, but I gave in.

"Are you sure I won't be bothering you while you work?" I asked

"Defiantly," she said matter-o-factually.

_**Tooth's P.O.V**_

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which made him look really cute, and did his cocky smile that always made my heart melt. He even surprised me by giving me a hug.

"Thank you," he said

I hugged him back and said "No problem,"


	2. Into the Tooths Palace

**OMG I can't believe I got 2 reviews and a couple faves! And 2 follows! :) I love the fans of my stories and I will tell you soon that '**_**Astro Boy: Back to School' **_**will continue 12/21/12. Thank you so much for your patients and appreciation :) Here we go!**

* * *

_**Jacks P.O.V**_

While me and Tooth said our good-byes, we flew to the Tooth Palace in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a kind of silence, where we didn't need to say anything because we already understood each other.

When a beautiful palace came into view, I gasped. It had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on, besides Tooth of coarse. It had the same color as Tooths' feathers and it had a beautiful moat that had fishes that swam freely and it also had windows shaped like teeth. I gawked at it.

"Here we are, home sweet home," Tooth said, not even noticing my staring

"Tooth.." I said breathlessly "it's beautiful,"

"Well, it's not much, but it's home," she said smiling at me

"Do I get a tour?" I said, giving her my cocky smile, I loved to use on everyone

At first she looked dazed, like she was day-dreaming, but then she shook her head and stuttered "s-sure Jack, lets go," she said my moving away from my side quickly. **(Oh btw the Tooth Fairies are all around Jack and Tooth.) **

What was that all about? Hen I looked down at my cocky smile. "_It's probably teeth, she does get dazed by them." _I thought.

"Are you coming Jack?" Tooth said, snapping me out of my thoughts about my own teeth.

"Yeah. Sorry,"

I was a little surprised when a big yawn escaped my mouth, and my eyes started to droop a little bit.

All Tooth did was chuckle, and say "First day being a guardian really gets enough out of you," then she flew over to me and put her arm under mine and helped me like I was drunk to the palace.

"Th-thanks," I said as I felt like I was going to faint.

"Did this happen to you on your first day as a guardian?" I said

"Actually it did, I felt like a phone with a broken charger," then she said "You should rest,"

"I think your right, but there's a problem," I said slurring my words, eesh I sounded drunk.

"And what would that be?"

"I cant move my legs, they're too tired," I said looking down at my legs, they felt like they were asleep.

"I can fly you," Tooth said, but then she quickly looked away as if she were hiding something. I looked closer and had to bite my cheek from gasping. Tooth was blushing! I could see she looked embarrassed, but I quickly forgot about it as another yawn came out of my mouth, and the thought was replaced by only sleep.

"That would be nice," I said giving her a sleepy smile.

"Okay," she said as she slipped her hands under my back and legs, I put my hand around her shoulders and she fluttered her wings, and we took off.

I looked up at Tooth and saw her face was a scarlet red. But before I could ask anything she landed and we were in a room with a bed that had a white sheet a dark blue blanket and a light blue pillow, a nightstand, a window, the walls were green, a closet,a carpet that was brown, and a bathroom.

Tooth walked over to the bed and shifted me in her arms so she could pull back the covers, and set me down with such gentleness that if she set me down too hard I would break. She took my staff out of my hand and put it beside the nightstand and then put the covers over my body. The blush was completely off her beautiful face and – wait did I just call one of my best friend beautiful? I just pushed the thought aside as it was replaced with another yawn.

Tooth smiled at me. And I smiled back.

"Thank you for everything," I said with my voice just above a whisper.

"It's really no problem, Jack, just get some rest and we'll talk in the morning, okay, and I'll give you a tour then okay?"

"Okay," I said, even though I was too tired to say anything else.

"Goodnight Jack," She said as she shut off the light and left the room.

"Goodnight," I said to nothing in particular and closed my eyes. Then in a blink of an eye, I fell in a nice dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, I rubbed my eyes to get the crust out of them that Sandy had left for me and looked over to my right, and was surprised to see a clock sitting there on the nightstand. I guess I didn't see it there last night. It was 11:02am.

I sighed and got groggily out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I wasn't the least bit surprised to see that there was a toothbrush that said "Jack" on it, and toothpaste. I chuckled, and did what Tooth would love me to do. I brushed my teeth. When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. Eww, my hair was a greasy mess and I smelled like I was just in a dumpster even though I only fell on it. I shuddered.

I decided to take a long, cold soapy shower before I see Tooth. I mean I wouldn't want her to see me like this, AT ALL.

When I was finished I wrapped a towel around me and went back to the room and got out my usual clothes, and did what I did every day since I became Jack Frost. First I froze them to get rid of the smell, then I put them in hot water to thaw, then I dried them by making a cool breeze blow on them. And voila! I have clean clothes for the day.

I put on my clothes, and went out of the room only to see a big hallway. I just followed it but then stopped. What if I get lost? Then like a smart boy, I used my staff to make an ice trail to help me if I get lost.

As I was walking and freezing, I started to look at the pictures on  
the walls, and was a little interested, even though I'm not into art or anything like that.

I continued walking then I became frozen in front of a picture. I studied it. It was a girl, that had to be at least 16 years old or so, she had a slim waist, she was wearing a black silk dress that had long sleeves and it bared her shoulders, and it went down to brush the ground. She had dark brown hair that was the length of her waist. I couldn't see her shoes, but she did have on pink lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner. She was beautiful, and looked familiar.

I looked closer and realized that her eyes were the color of violet. Violet?

"Good morning," Tooths' voice made me jump and do an unattractive _Squee!_

I slowly turned around and was Tooth fluttering in the air.

"Morning Tooth," I said giving her a smile showing my teeth. "How did you find me?"

She chuckled and pointed to where the trail of ice started, and traced her finger to where I was standing, then pointed at me. "Smart way to find your way if you get lost," she said grinning.

Before I could say anything she said "How about that tour of the palace you requested?"

"Sure! Besides I don't want to get lost," I said

Then, my stomach growled, I clutched it, and remembered that I was starving!

I gave Tooth an apologetic smile

"Hungry?" she asked as she chuckled

"Sorta..."

All she did was chuckle and smile while she shook her head. "Me too, lets go get some breakfast, shall we?"

"Sure," I said with a grin.

Hen me and Tooth walked side by side to the dining hall.

* * *

**Review? Favorite? Follow?**


	3. Vision of the Past

**Okay, I will say that I have only been a member for fanfiction for about a month or two... and I **

**don't really feel like I'm good enough. Well since so many of you like this story, I will continue. :)**

* * *

_**Tooth's P.O.V**_

I walked with Jack to the dining hall. I sneaked a peek at him and noticed he looked completely focused on something. Like something was on his mind.

"Hey Jack?" I said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah?" He said still looking forward.

"Is there something on your mind? Or bothering you?"

He hesitated, but then said "It's that picture of that girl in the hall, she looks familiar,"

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

I looked at Tooth and several emotions crossed her beautiful face. I couldn't see anything from them, so I looked in her violet colored eyes to see if I can see anything there, but – violet colored eyes?!

That is when I came to a halt.

"Jack?" Tooth said looking at me like I just lost my mind.

"Y-you're that girl from the p-photo, aren't y-you?" I stuttered. Why am I so freaked?

Tooth looked down at the floor, like it was the most interesting thing in the world, and said "Yes," just above a whisper.

Then something happened, I wasn't so sure what, but it was like I was having a vision or something. All I could see was this:

There was me and Tooth, before we became Guardians **(remember, Tooth is the girl in the photo,)**, and I could see that we were about 15/17 years old. I could see we were alone, in a park with a few joggers that came by, and we were sitting on a bench, in front of a tree, holding hands and facing each other.

"Happy birthday Shelia," I said, and handed her a little box, that was violet.

"Oh Jack!" Tooth said with a gasp of surprise.

"Go on, open it," I said as I handed her the box.

Tooth slowly reached for the box. Then she looked at it.

"Jack, how did you know my favorite color was violet?"

I blushed "Actually I didn't, I only got violet because, of your eyes,"

All Tooth did was smile, and look back down at her present, and slowly unwrap it. When she finished her eyes sparkled, as she pulled out a charm bracelet, that said _**"I will always be there, when you need me" **_and it had a tooth on each end.

"Jack.." Tooth said breathlessly.

"I have one more," I said.

Tooth looked up still smiling, and nodded.

"Close your eyes," I said

She gave me a questioning look before doing so.

I took a deep breath and leaned toward her, slowly. And when our noses were centimeters apart I whispered "Happy birthday Shelia," and kissed her full on the lips.

I could feel her hands slide up my shoulders and around my neck with her fingers fiddling with my hair, and mine going around her waist, deepening the kiss.

We broke apart, gasping for air. When I looked back at Tooth, she was crying tears of joy. I slowly wiped away her tears, and leaned in and close enough that our heads were touching, and looked right into her eyes. All I could see in those beautiful eyes, were happiness, and love.

I think I'm in love.

The thought slipped out and I ended up saying the same exact thing Tooth said at the same time "I love you,"

When I was brought back to reality I was so confused. What the heck just happened? I looked up only to see Tooth looking down at me, worry in her eyes.

_**Tooth's P.O.V**_

What the heck is wrong with Jack?! Right after he found out that I was the girl in the photo, he totally freaked out! He went stiff as a board and fainted. I had to drag him to the where the wall was and set him up against it.

When he was brought back to reality, his eyes fluttered open, and he just looked at me. Then he blinked a few times like he was clearing his vision. When he saw me he just screamed, and pushed his back further into the wall.

It surprised the heck outta me so I screamed and jumped backwards, into the other wall across the room.

* * *

**Review? Favorite? Follow? :D**


	4. Learning about on another

**Okay.. so I got a review that said: "Jack has already been to Tooth's Palace before.." okay you're right, but to me Jack had been trying to save the Tooth Fairy's from getting eaten... so he didn't really get such a good look at it.. So I hope that settles it. :) Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Tooth's P.O.V**_

As I flew backwards into the wall, I could tell that Jack was acting way to abnormal.

"What the hell just happened?!" Jack yelled, shaking his head like a maniac.

"What _did _just happen?" I said flying over to Jack and putting my hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down. Which wasn't working really well.

"Who is Shelia?" He said, his voice just above a whisper. He calmed down enough to talk.

That is when my wings gave out and I fell on the floor, luckily Jack caught me, and put me on his lap. How could he know?! How did he know my past life? I don't even know half of mine!

"How..?" I trailed off, not even knowing how to end the sentence.

Jack shook his head, his voice still above a whisper, "How what? That you didn't tell me that we were in love in our past lives?"

I blinked at him in surprise. Love? What the hell is he talking about?! Sure I maybe had a tint _tiny _crush on him right now, but love?

"What are you talking about Jack?" I asked, I didn't yell, I just looked at him straight in the eye.

"Hell, I don't know! I don't even know what happened, it was like I opened my memories from my teeth again, like I was having a vision or something,"he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

My eyes widened. "The Man in The Moon only gives a Guardians visions if it is really important!" I said. I felt faint. "What did you see Jack?" I asked, I wanted-no needed to know. If it involved love, me and him, then I needed to know.

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

My own eyes widened as she asked. What in the hell am I supposed to tell her? Am I just going to have to say: _Nothing really, just that we made out in a park._? The thought only made me blush an unattractive blue.

"Jack are you... blushing?" She said with a big smirk on her face. Then she said "Come on, the vision couldn't be _that _bad,"

"Are you sure yo won't freak out?" I asked giving up, I mean, she is just gonna bug me till I tell her anyway.

"Of coarse," she said matter-o-factually.

"Well..." I sighed

I felt a warm hand hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Tooth smiling at me. "It's okay Jack, you can tell me anything," she whispered.

I smiled at her "Okay... so, the vision was us, when we were in our past lives," I said.

She nodded.

I continued "We were in a park, sitting on a bench... h-holding hands, and facing each other,"

I saw her face get a little pink, but she nodded and said "Continue,"

I nodded back and said "Well, I'm guessing it was your birthday because I gave you two presents, the first one was a charm bracelet,"

I saw her face pale, but she said "And the second?"

I took a deep breath, and finished in a rush "The second one was a kiss, and us saying 'I love you' to each other at the same time,"

This time her eyes widened and her face got scarlet red. When she looked at me she had tears in her eyes and she said "You were my first true love, that gave me my first kiss, and the boy who saved his little sisters life?"

I could only blink at her in astonishment. How did she know that I saved my sisters life? And was I really her first love? My head was spinning with so many questions.

"W-what?" was all I could think to blurt out.

Tooth looked back at me and tears were spilling down her face. It made me feel REALLY guilty.

"Tooth.." I said in a soothing voice, trying to calm her down.

After about 5 minutes of crying, her tears must have dried up. And she finally managed to speak. Her words sliced through me.

"Your were my first true love when we I was 16," She said as a deep blush crossed her cheeks.

"Really..?" I said astonished

She nodded her head, and said "Really, I just didn't know the boy was you"

"How?" I said without thinking.

She sighed and continued, "Jack, before I became a Guardian, I remember meeting a little boy when I was 5, and then we grew up together... when we were 13, I began to fall for him... and then when we were 14 we started dating.. and when we were 16 we fell in love.. then..." she trailed off.

"Then I saved my little sisters life by taking my own?" I asked helpfully.

She nodded, still not looking at me.

"What do you think the vision means?" She asked her voice just above a whisper.

"I don't know,"

She didn't reply.

After about 10 minutes of an awkward silence I said"How about this? Why don't we, go on with what we do best, and if something gives us a sign about the vision, then we will work on it together," Then I hastily added "I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

She looked at me, smiled and nodded. I wiped her tears away, and was about to stand up, but remembered she was still on my lap. And I remembered how close our faces were together. A blue cold blush crossed over my face. Tooth must have noticed to because a deep red blush covered hers.

Before I could do anything to make matters worse, I shifted my weight and lifted her from my lap and onto the floor next to me. I got up grabbed my staff, and held my hand out to Tooth. She smiled at me before grabbing it and getting pulled up into the air.

"Now, how about breakfast, then the tour?" She said with smile. Still not taking her hands from his.

"I would enjoy that," I said with a smile, showing my teeth.

Then we walked hand-in-hand to the dining hall.

* * *

**Review? Favorite? Follow? :D**


	5. Postponed

Okay.. So there has been a change in plans. So let me cut to the chase. I was a student at k12... And they gave me a free laptop for classes, so now that I left k12, I need to give the laptop back. :(. So anyways for christmas I am getting around 4.00$ so I can buy a new one.. anyways... The _Astro Boy Back to School _will continue 1/10/13. I'm so sorry for the wait for all of you _Astro Boy _fans. And the story _Rise of the Guardians 2_ will continue 1/19/13.

**I apolagize for the wait. Hopefully there will be no more distrubtions.**


	6. Tooth's New Secret

***wheezes out a breath* Sorry this chapter is late! I've got better from getting sick, and when I got back to school, I found out we had to take the CBA's! I'm still behind, and I haven't got much studying done, so lets make this quick shall we? :)**

* * *

_**Tooth's P.O.V**_

As we walked- well I flew and Jack walked. I couldn't help but wonder what would it would've been like if I actually _kissed_ Jack when I was on his lap with our faces so close together. I smiled.

But then I realized what I was thinking and my eyes widened a little. What the heck am I thinking?! Jack is my _friend _and nothing more! And besides... why would Jack like a weird looking immortal/humming bird like me? I sighed, trying not to make it sound sad.

Why do I feel this way? Why do I get sad when I think Jack wouldn't like me?

I peeked a glance at him. He looked like he was in his own thoughts. Then my eyes drifted down to our hands, threaded together.

_I wish it would always be like this,_

Then a chill went up my spine.

My eyes widened, and I stopped. I looked around frantically, to see if one of the tooth fairies were playing another joke on me like they always do. No one.

"Uh, Tooth? You okay?" Jack said.

I was probably going crazy. I sighed again, but of relief. I turned my gaze to the concerned looking Jack.

"No I'm fine," I said squeezing his hand a little.

He nodded and we proceeded down the hallway.

What was that?

I cleared the thought out of my head for now. I hope Baby-tooth is doing alright, taking over my duties while I'm with Jack. Well I should know if something is wrong or not, I mean, the tooth fairies are apart of me. Emotions and all.

Then my body went stiff, even though I kept flying.

_If Jack finds out that the fairies are apart of my emotions, then he'll know that I have a crush on him! How could he not find out? I mean they are always fainting when he smiles at them!_

No no no no no. This is **not **good.

What if he does find out? What if he turns me down?

I felt tears burn in my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away.

That settles it then. I cannot let Jack find out my little **secret**.

* * *

**Review? Favorite? Follow? :D sorry it's so short!**


	7. Tooth Fairies React to Jack

**Right on time! :D. Oh yeah I have some news! I'm sick AGAIN. -.-`. I caught the flu. ANYWAYYSS here is the next chapter! WOOHO-!*coughs *.**

_**Tooth's P.O.V**_

As we reached the dining hall I could see that it was around ten o'clock in the morning. Well it's is still breakfast time. Some of the fairies should be taking a break and eating breakfast right about now.

The doors to the dining hall opened and revealed all the fairies eating out of their usual humming bird feeders that were hanging from the ceiling.

"Whoa,"

I looked over at Jack to see that he was looking at the room in awe. I giggled.

"It's not that much," I said shrugging.

"So, uh where are we eating?"

"Oh well this is the main dining area, so I get my food here and eat. But I don't eat here. I have a separate dining room where I eat, so we'll just eat there, but first we need to get our food first,"

"Oh okay," he said

"Wait right here," I said as I stared to fly off to the direction of the kitchen.

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

I don't ever think I have seen and area so big! It looked bigger than North's workshop!

"Wait right here,"

Tooth snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Um okay," I said as I nodded.

She gave a quick smile before flying through a door down to the right.

I went back to gazing at the tooth fairies. They haven't seem to notice me yet.

Until I coughed.

Some of them turned their heads in my direction, more of them still haven't noticed and kept eating.

I gave an awkward wave and smile.

When I smiled I didn't even realize that I gave a smile showing my _teeth._

That was a horrible mistake.

The tooth fairies came flying foreword. Next thing I know, there are fairies swarming around me chattering in delight.

And wasn't very comfortable because since there were so many fairies and there body temperatures were warm, it irritated my skin. In other words, the warmness of them made me _very _uncomfortable.

I flailed my arms around and saying "Shoo!" and "Go on!" But nothing worked. They kept swarming around me like madmen.

_Geez, I hope I get my palace built soon.._

**I'm sorry this chapter sucks! I think I have writers block D:! Anyways.. I'll try to post as ****_soon _****as I can.**


	8. Ice Cream With a Hint of Love

**Omigosh, I'm sooooooo sorry! How long has it been, a few months? Ugh, My computer charger broke so it took me AWHILE to get a new one. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**

Jack's P.O.V

"C'mon guys!' I yelled as I kept flinging my arms around. The heat was starting to make me dizzy now.

I heard a peachy tooth come through the doors "Jack, I brought you a bowl of some chocolate ice cream and-" Her sentance was cut short after she saw me tring to escape from the tooth fairies. And I think she noticed that I was sweating.

She gasped and flew up and put the food on the table and flew to us. She put two fingers in her mouth and blowed. And I mean she blowed.

Even though the whistle wasn't directed at me, I had to cover my ears and close my eyes. It reminded me of nails on a chalk board.

"Jack. Jack, are you okay?" I felt something warm on my shoulder, and I thought I would pass out by how much heat I felt, and I was still sweating.

I opened my eyes to see Tooth looking at me with concerned eyes. Those violet eyes.

I smiled "I just need something cold."

She nodded and went to the table and picked up the ice cream and speedily flew right back. She handed it to me.

That was until I realized that I couldn't move my arms.

"Uhm.. Tooth?"

"Yeah?" Now she was really confused.

"Uhm... I can't really... move my arms.."

Her eyes widened. And a deep crimson covered her feathered cheecks. "Well... I could always, you know.. feed it to you."

My eyes widened in suprise. "Uhm, if you don't mind..?"

She smiled at me. "Sure." Then she led me to a chair and sat me down, and took one of th chairs nearby and pulled it up to me. She took the ice cream and a spoon, she scooped up some of the ice cream so the small spoon was full.

"Open up," She said softly, her eyes on mine.

I was kinda in a daze because her eyes were so beautiful, but somehow, the bowl was empty and we were just staring at each other.  
I don't know who moved first, who broke the space between us, or if someone must have pushed us in or what, but right then and there we were kissing.

**Review? Favorite? Follow? :D sorry it's so short!**


	9. Lazer Tag?

**HI! ^.^, I only have one thing to say is that I have a wattpad account! Lol, yup, if you wanna check it out (which I'm sure you probably won't) My username is "ImaDevilOnTheInside" Now.. ON WITH THE STORY.**

Jack's P.O.V

Tooth was the first to pull back begging for breath, I mean, we might be immortal, but we at least need to breath.

My eyes slowly fluttered open just to see a worried looking Tooth with a deep crimson covering her cheecks.

"Ohmy_goodness_ Jack! I- I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Uh.." She trailed off. Then she bowed her head. "You hate me now, don't you?"

This might not be the greatest time, but she looked _adorable. _

"No, Tooth, look at me," I took my thumb and lifted her chin up so we were looking eye to eye.

I smiled softly. "Tooth, it's okay, really. I guess we both wern't thinking, that's all," Even in this kind of situation, I don't know why, but I was really calm.

I could see all the tension spill out of her body. She nodded. "Okay."

I pulled my thunmp out from under her chin. _Is it me, or am I acting like a lovestruck teenager?_

"So... what do you wanna do today?" I asked, trying to get rid of the awkwardness still rolling around the room.

Her face lit up. She's soo _adorable. _"Hmm... well..." then she shrugged.

I got an idea. "Hey, why don't we play _Lazer Tag_?"

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Jack, how can we do that? People will see us."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "_You _know what Lazer Tag is?" I laughed.

"Yeah!I always see the children playing it late at night when I used to deliver teeth on my own." Then she crossed her arms, and pouted "I don't know if I should feel offended or not, I'm not _that _old."

I laughed again. "I don't mean that your _old _Tooth, I mean that I didn't think you knew much about modern things."

She laughed this time. "Well, thanks, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't get out much anymore."

I smirked at her. "Well, you know what?" I grabbed her hand and we both stood up. "Lets go."

"Where?"

I rolled my eyes. "To play Lazer Tag!"

Her eyes widened. "Jack! I never played before, and what if children see us?"

I smiled, showing my teeth this time. "You don't need to worry about that."

She still looked doubtful. "...Okay, just hold on a second." Then she let go of my hand and flew up to one of the Tooth fairies, which I have forgotten were there, and started to give oreders to the fairy I knew as Baby Tooth, and told her to be in charge and be the check lister, and make sure all the orders are filled.

Then she smiled down at me and said "Come on, lets go,"

I grabbed my cane and we both walked- well I walked, Tooth flew- and we both walked/flew to the entrance of the castle and flew out.

About halfway there i got an idea.

"Hey Tooth?"

She looked at me with a warm smile. "Yeah Jack?"

"Since we're going to play Lazer Tag, how about we get Jamie and his friends?"

"Jack! That would be great!" Then she did a little twirl in the air.

The croners of my mouth tilted up. Yup, she's still _adorable._

Skipping the rest of the flight (I mean, come one, they're just flying)

When we both arrived at the house I knew all to well, I went to Jamie's window only to see him playing with his dog.

I smiled and knocked.

He looked up at me and smiled, showing his teeth and one missing tooth.

'Jack!' I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear him because of the window being closed.

I smiled and motioned to my ears, letting him know I can't hear him, and motioned to the window.

He rushed to the window and pushed up the window.

"Jack!" He repeated. "What are you doing here?" Then he looked from me to Tooth, "Hi Miss Tooth Fairy."

She smiled, her mom smile at him. "Call me Tooth honey."

He smiled at her, and nodded. "Watcha guys doing here?" He repeated.

I smiled. "Have you ever played Lazer Tag before?"

His face brightened even more. "Yeah! Why?"

"Well, we were wondering if you and your friends would like to play with us,"

"Omigosh, _yes_! That would be so AWESOME!" He jumped up and down. "Just let me call everyone to make sure," and with that he walked out of the room to find a phone.

"He is so cute!" Tooth squealed.

I laughed. "Yeah, he is." then I cleared my throat "So, uh, you never played Lazer Tag before?"

She shook her head, "No, never really thought or had time for it." She looked at me. "Will you teach me?"

I could feel a cold blue blush spread across my cheecks for a second. "Uh, yeah, sure, don't worry about it," Then I smiled at her.

"Okay! All of them are waiting for us there, lets go!" Jamie said as he barged through the window, scaring me and Tooth making us jump.

I blinked, recovering a little faster than Tooth and smiled. Then I crouched down. "Hey Jamie, want a piggy back ride?"

He smiled. "Yeah!" And hopped on my back.

This is gonna be fun.

**I hope you enjoyed! :D there's probably gonna be a tornado Dx. So I thought I do this chapter now. I hope it's long enough.**

**Review? Favourite? Follow?**


End file.
